The aim of this proposal is to investigate the physical factors which degrade the digital radiographic images acquired with image intensifier-television based systems. The specific aim of the proposal is to study the influence of the degradation factors when one tries to use these images for quantitation purposes. The main sources of errors which would be examined are veiling glare, x-ray scatter and beam hardening. The analysis of experimental data would enable us to develop correction methods to improve the quantitative accuracy of such systems. The improved accuracy of the digital imaging system would enable the clinicians to perform high frame rate (30 fr/sec) dynamic measurements with these images in Cardiology and Radiology. Such a system would also make it possible to perform absolute measurements as well as relative ones. The reduction of effects of veiling glare, scatter and beam hardening in these images would also make these images accurate for other types of imaging techniques such as multi-spectral tomography. A better visualization of low contrast objects in the images due to minimization of contrast reducing effects will be another clinically significant by-product of this proposal.